User blog:Darkmen759/Top 10 Franchises i want for Year 3 Part 1
Lego Dimensions is (possibly) getting ready for Year 3 and that means more franchises are on the way as soon as Possible,But we don't what franchises will get choosen until an announcement is made, Many people have gotten started on their Year 3 Wishlist so it's time for me to talk about what franchises i want for the game,Let's Go! 10. Goosebumps goosebumps is a horror novel series made by .R.L. Stine , they then made a TV Series based off the books and a movie Years later! if Goosebumps gets added in Lego Dimensions, then i think they'll use the movie for the world,The Characters i would like to see as Playable Characters are Zach,Slappy,and The Abomeable Snowman.The Adventure World can take place in the Towm of Madison with all the Locations from the movie,Maybe they can add mini games exclusively in Horror Land,i do hope they try and put this franchise in the game, i mean who wouldn't want kids to be afraid of monsters like the ones from this series. 9. The Loud House i know this show is unlikely to get in,but i added this as a fill to spongebob(who was original going to be on the list)i do want spongebob in the game i am aware of nickelodeon's license with Mega Blocks for the show, when i was seeing what other nick show they might add, i looked at this and thought that it was too unlikely,until i gave it further thoughts and said "why not" The Playable Characters i like to see are Lincoln and His Sisters, Lincoln having a figure,while the sisters are switchable characters(similar to The Doctors,The Ghostbustsers,etc.)his vehicles can be the van and lola's car and the adventure world can be in Royal Woods the setting that the show takes place,even if this show does not make it in the game,i still have hopes that nickelodeon would get asked to add a show in the game,Mostly Spongebob. 8. Courage the Cowardly Dog With Cartoon Network now lending a hand in the game,it makes fans reluctant on them adding a few of there shows in year 3,Mostly some people would want them to add shows from their Cartoon Cartoons line-up since there the most loved from the old cartoon network(loved with the good modern shows right now)if cartoon network add another show and it's from the cartoon cartoons, i really hope it's courage,sure Dexter's Lab is Brilliant,Johnny Bravo is funny,and Ed, Edd n Eddy is Great,i just can't stop thinking that the pink frighten dog would make a good chance. The World can be in the Middle of Nowhere with characters like Muriel,Eustace,and others.Courage's vehicles could be Eustace's Truck and The Computer,you know the mumbling british talking computer,i'm thinking of a level pack for courage, a level with 2 episodes mashed together in one story,similar to adventure time,if cartoon network wants to add in an old show of theirs in the game,i think this one has the right spot. 7.Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children i pretty much don't have any thoughts for a pack of franchise,the characters i mostly want to see are Miss Peregrine,Jacob,and Emma.the world can take place in the island where you can also visit the Loop, i only read the book,but did not watch the movie. 6. Five Nights at Freddy's i know, I KNOW! "Five Nights at Freddy's is overrated! blah,blah,BLAH!,BLAH!,BLAH!" SlLENCE!.........................................................yay i do want this to be in the game,why?, i always thought it would be weird,but yet great to have five nights at freddy's in Lego Dimensions,There's children liking it,though it still somes up nothing for the franchise to get in,i won't explain my ideas for it because there all at the Lego Dimensions Fanon Wiki,i won't leave a link,but i will recommend you go check it. Category:Blog posts